


Synchronightmare

by MerylAM573



Category: SideM - Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: Michiru was brutally murdered by someone he believed he could trust. Ren, who has no recollection of it happening. He doesn't know why he did it, or if he did it at all. But Takeru doesn't allow him to explain, and kills him in cold blood for revenge and relief.But it was all a dream. How will Ren cope with the events within? Especially if he and his unit mates all had the same dream? What will they do?





	Synchronightmare

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS TOOK A REALLY LONG TIME AND I SWEAR TO GOD THIS ONE SERIOUSLY HURT ME TO WRITE AND ITS A LITTLE OOC BUT I DID MY BEST  
> I LOVE KOGADOU FAMILY

Blood. All Ren could see was blood. On his hands, on the floor, on his face. It was everywhere. What did he just do? He didn't die, did he? No. He couldn't have! Why would blood be on his hands if he was dead?

Then he saw it. He saw Michiru laying flat on the ground, his skin without color, besides the crimson liquid all around and on him. Ren stared at the body, confused and afraid. He tried to say something, but the only thing to come out was a distressed squeak. The 18 year old felt ill the more he looked at him. He couldn't have killed him... right?

Suddenly, he heard somebody behind him. It was Takeru. Ren looked back at him with a surprised look on his face, but nothing would compare to the expression the 17 year old had on his. It was filled with terror, anger, and sorrow all at once. He screamed bloody murder and fell to the floor in tears. Takeru was not one to cry at all, not like this. Ren moved a little closer to him, which frightened him half to death.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU...! YOU MONSTER!" The 17 year old shouted, jumping up and stepping back.  
"Oi! Chill out!" That was the first time the 18 year old could speak this entire time.  
"You want me to chill out?! YOU KILLED HIM! HOW CAN I CHILL OUT?!" Takeru pointed at the dead body.  
"I didn't-"  
"LIAR! Look at you! You're covered in his blood! You're holding a knife! It's pretty fucking obvious!" His voice cracked continuously as he shouted through his tears. All Ren could do was sit through it all.

Eventually Takeru broke down into screaming sobs from everything that was going on. His screeches were deafening. Ren never felt so bad in his life. He seriously couldn't have killed Michiru! But... Takeru was right. It looked pretty obvious that he did. He sighed, and inched closer to him in order to provoke him again. He was going to get what he deserved for this from him.  
"FUCK OFF!" The 17 year old pushed Ren to the ground out of fear. In the heat of the moment, he got on top of the 18 year old and began to punch him mercilessly. Ren knew exactly what Takeru was trying to do.

He was trying to beat him to death. He deserved it. Still, it hurt like hell. Takeru was formerly a boxer, so it was obvious he could throw a hard punch that could knock out a few teeth in a single blow if he hit hard enough. More blood splattered, this time on Takeru's hands and face. He got up and started to kick at him in hopes that it would do more damage. Ren never said a word this entire time, refusing to fight back. It broke his heart to hear Takeru crying and screaming like this while trying to beat him to death. It was so unlike him. Hell, it was so unlike himself to be so upset because Takeru was.

Soon the 17 year old gave up and stood above Ren, panting. The 18 year old lay stunned on the ground, refusing to get up. Why should he? This was his fault, he deserved this. With one last effort, Takeru grabbed onto Ren's neck and started to strangle him. His head felt like it was about to explode at any given moment.  
"This is your fault, you bastard!" Was the last thing Ren heard before passing out from the loss of oxygen. However...

Just as this happened, Ren jolted up in his bed. Was this all a bad dream? From the room just across from his, he heard a scream. A scream from Takeru's room. He jumped out of his bed and ran to his room.  
"Oi! What's the screechin' for?!" He burst into the door of the 17 year old's room and saw him sat in his bed, tears in his eyes.  
"What... have I... done...?" He mumbled, clearly not noticing his unit mate.  
"Dumbass! Earth to Stinky! ...C'mon man, what's wrong?" Initially waving his hand in front of him, Ren sighed in defeat, choosing to act a little softer for the time being. Takeru partially snapped out of his trance and stared at him in fear.  
"Don't come near me! Please...! don't hurt me!" He held his hands in front of his face. Did... did they have the same dream?  
"Chill out, I won't hurt you man!" Ren put his hands behind his back in order to hopefully relieve any stress the 17 year old had.

It took some convincing, but eventually Ren was able to calm Takeru down a small bit. He sat at the foot of his bed, trying to keep his distance for both of their sakes.  
"So... did you have a nightmare or somethin' like that?" Ren asked. Takeru nodded slowly.  
"I don't... I don't wanna talk about it." He sighed.  
"You don't wanna talk about it to me, right? I'm not dumb, dude. I know I look it but i ain't that much of a dumbass." Ren somewhat knew that Takeru didn't quite trust him with these sorts of things.  
"No. I just... I'm just scared okay? I'm scared, that's all."  
"Scared of what?"  
"I'm scared of being hurt, okay?! I'm scared of it becoming a reality and having to watch everyone I love getting hurt! News flash for you buddy, you're one of the people I don't want to see hurt! I get it! We don't get along that great, but I still care about you for fucks sake!" Immediately the 18 year old felt regretful for pushing it this way, having to anger him just to get him talking.  
"Sorry man. I didn't... I didn't know." He sighed.  
"No, don't be. I'm just being paranoid over nothing. ...Again." Again? Since when was that a common thing he did? Ren shrugged it off for the time being, not wanting to push it too hard. He sat there for a moment, trying to decide on what to say.

However his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of quiet sobs. Was Takeru crying? He looked at the 17 year old for a moment and saw that he was, but the sound he heard was a lot more distant. It seems Takeru heard it too.  
"Do you hear that?" He asked. Ren nodded. Takeru stood up from his bed and went to go check it out. Ren simply followed suit. The sound was coming from Michiru's room. Did he have a nightmare too? What if they all had the exact same one from different points of view?! The thought of it was terrifying. Takeru knocked on the 24 year old's door.  
"Enjoji?" He quietly called, with no answer. Ren sighed and opened the door.

There sat Michiru, holding his head in his hands.  
"Enjoji!" Takeru ran to his bed, lightly tapping his shoulder. He looked up, trying to wipe his tears as fast as he could.  
"What's wrong?!" The 17 year old's face was filled with worry.  
"I'm alright, I just had a bad dream is all." Michiru tried his best to give a reassuring smile, to no avail.  
"You sure, Ramen Dude? You look a little spooked. We're both scared shitless right now too, if that makes it any better." Ren leaned in the doorway.  
"I'll admit that is a little reassuring." The 24 year old chuckled.

The three ended up sat on Michiru's bed for a while, talking about what happened. Ren's suspicions were correct, and they had the exact same dream in differing points of view. Ren had killed Michiru for an unknown reason in an incredibly graphic manner that actually made the 24 year old's skin become pale in fear when he finally awoke. Takeru had watched Ren kill Michiru and in fact strangled him in a blind rage, and then had a meltdown just before waking up with a scream. This all took place in this weird looking cabin at what seemed to be a ski resort. It was weird that the dreams had all connected this way. Talking about their dreams hurt each one of them a lot, and both Takeru and Michiru had let go for a little while from how harshly it effected them. Ren tried his best to hold back, not wanting to show more emotion than what he already had tonight.

But when he had to talk about it from his own point of view, that all went out the window. It hurt so much to speak about. He got through it, though. However it wasn't without a few fearful tears.  
"I don't want this to happen. What if it happens? What'll happen to you guys?!" Ren didn't say what would happen to him, but rather his unit mates.  
"Ren, that's not going to happen. No what if is going to make it happen." Michiru reassured him, noticing the 18 year old may spiral at any moment.  
"But-"  
"No buts, Ren. It won't happen, you have my word." He held out his hand to him. In a matter of seconds Ren took it and squeezed it with all his might.  
"I'm scared man... I'm terrified!" He covered his face with his free hand, hoping to stop any tears from falling. However his efforts were in vain as he felt himself beginning to cry. Don't cry here. He thought. Not in front of them. Ren despised showing any sort of emotions like this, but he couldn't help it anymore.

Michiru could no longer feel his hand by the time Ren had calmed down at least somewhat. At the same time, Takeru had been burying his face into a pillow for a while. It seems he felt the exact same way.  
"It's alright, guys. Don't worry, if I have anything to do with it, I'll make sure this never really happens." The 24 year old reassured the two, using his other hand to rub Takeru's back. He lifted his head up from the pillow.  
"I know. It's just... I can't help it." He sighed, wishing he didn't have to feel this way. Ren made a simple noise to show he was listening, not up to talk anymore.  
"...It's pretty late still, do you guys just want to stay in here for the rest of the night?" Michiru asked, the idea just popping into his head.  
"Can we all fit?" The 17 year old raised an eyebrow.  
"Only one way to find out!"

Spoiler alert, all three of them couldn't fit. Ren had to sleep on a couch chair in the room. It was good for him though, as it meant he didn't have to touch either of them. He was fine with squeezing Michiru's hand, and Takeru brushing off of him, but unless he was in a fight? Touching was a big no-no. Although there was no doubt he'd wake up sore, it was worth it.

In the end, the three slept much better than before. No more nightmares plagued them like before. Their dreams had synchronized once more, but this time around, it was a lovely dream. A dream that could become a reality if they wanted to. They made it their goal to make it real within the near future, for their strong will and close family like friendship, were unbeatable. They could do absolutely anything if they put their minds to it. That was for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe saiko no yoru reference even though it doesnt really relate at all sorta but whatever.
> 
> anyway, even if this isnt one of my best works, i hope you enjoy this one!!!


End file.
